my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Nettle
Miss Nettle is an ambitious, self-centered fairy that used to be an apprentice to Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Merryweather. She disguised herself as a young pegasus filly called Cozy Glow in order to get inside her mentors' academy and steal their spell book, but her plan was blown by Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind. Personality As Cozy Glow, she appears to be sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. However, Midnight seems to not like her very much. This suspicion is proved to be true, as Cozy Glow is shown to not be what she appeared to be. Her real personality is one of a vain, power-hungry, self-absorbed fairy who believes that she should be the most powerful fairy, with it being her driving motivation for stealing the fairies' spellbook. After the headmistresses discover her plan, she puts them inside a magic bubble, showing her ruthlessness in obtaining her goal. She can also be a cheater, as she tricked Sunny into giving her the spellbook by promissing to release the bubbled headmistresses in return. Skills Miss Nettle appears to have some knowledge regarding Enchanted Music, as she knew, as Cozy Glow, some of the feats the Thirteenth Note could do. But it would appear she is specially gifted in Enchanting Gardening. As a fairy, she has the natural abilities of one, like flying and fairy magic. Description in the Saga Background Miss Nettle used to be an apprentice to the headmistresses. Desiring their spell book and all the power it could give her, she disguised herself as a pegasus filly called Cozy Glow to infiltrate the academy and find it. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "A Secret Mission", it's revealed that Cozy Glow is Midnight's roommate. However, the latter seems to find her a little off. In "Pursuing the Talent Thief", Cozy Glow has a class of Enchanted Music with Midnight and Sunny. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", it's revealed that it was Cozy Glow who told the academy about Silver Wind being a pony-wolf and the mysterious creature, despite she claims that she only did that so the others would recognize Silver Wind as the daughter of a war hero that is her father. Sunny believed in her good intentions, but Midnight continues to not trust in Cozy. In "Hunting the Predator", after a class of Science and Magic, Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind plan to have a group study section. However, when Cozy Glow decides to join in, Midnight decides to go ask Star for help. In "Lord of the Rink", Cozy Glow participates in the ice dancing lessons, doing the recital paired with Sunny. In "The Secret of Cozy Glow", Cozy Glow organizes a club of Enchanted Gardening, inviting Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind to it. While at the club, she leaves the others alone, going to the headmistresses' office to try to find something. They catch her in their office and confront her. She then reveals herself as being Miss Nettle, their former apprentice, and says she is looking for the spell book, proceeding then to trap them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book. But Midnight had seen her trap them and she, Sunny, and Silver Wind found the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy confronts them and demands the spell book. She offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the headmistresses go. Despite Midnight not trusting in her word, Sunny does and give her the book, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. The three fillies then are able to get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the headmistresses from their bubble. Then Knotgrass, Thistlewit, Merryweather, and the fillies go back to the greenhouse and demand Miss Nettle to leave. She refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, but Sunny manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Knotgrass then frees her and tells Miss Nettle to leave the academy and never return, what she does. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Miss Nettle is based on the character with the same name from the series Sofia the First, while her alter-ego Cozy Glow is based on the same character from the original My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students